


Door Monster

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [21]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 门板妖怪Pairing: Benny/JackyRating: PG-13Summary: 导演去山里采风，住在老乡家里。深山容易闹精怪，老乡家的门板儿好像有点问题。





	Door Monster

采风嘛，剧本还没有，变相旅游。话说HK导演陈某及其助理、地陪、摄影师等一行，白日里在山里转，晚上顶着风露回还。  
回到老乡家里，看见正在洗碗。答曰：以为你们不回来吃了，我们几十年来晚饭都是按点吃的。还有碱水面少许、油青菜两颗，要不你们先垫垫，一会子天就该亮了。  
细想来，撞鬼揽怪皆因肚饿，是夜里想吃的睡不着闹的。  
地陪回家前，说了明日来接的时间，又说，其实这山里有鹌鹑、刺猬、野兔、狐狸。又荒又野。  
陈导演说：鹌鹑我喜欢的，蛋好吃，烤烤也不错。  
地陪忙道还是算了呗您咧，您跟咱老乡说清楚了，让他们明儿给您逮去。山里还有鹌鹑精、刺猬精、野兔精、狐狸精，此系龙脉您造不，万物有灵，皆可成精。好好睡觉，不要乱跑。  
导演倒是没有乱跑，夜里饿极了起来溜进老乡的厨房翻找，找到一些大豆小豆笋瓜南瓜，但是技能不足不会使用他们的大灶，只能干着急。  
又去厨房隔壁的小货仓里翻——记得这家小孩子大清早的曾拿咸牛肉罐头当零食，系文明产物，一大包呢，不至于都吃完。  
正翻着，听见一声阿弥陀佛。幽幽的不似人声，吓得一秒钟就不饿了。

回头看，绿绿的光从头到脚绕过一圈，有朴实的鬼片色效，一个光头和尚飘在昏光里，满身干涸了几十年的漆黑血渍，五官倒是清秀，却是一脸的愁容。  
这肯定不能是善茬了。陈生心道，正所谓江湖四大忌，和尚道士女人小孩——虽然说鬼怪业内不知道有没有类似的划分，但是和尚这种特殊工种，都没有登极乐、奔佛祖，还糊得一身血渍在一个山沟沟里面打转，这肯定不能是正常成精正常死亡啊。  
陈先生遂双手合十，客客气气同那染血的恶僧言道：我系香港人来的，住一晚明天我就走了，我D无冤无仇……  
那鬼和尚也客客气气同他还礼：好了啦老施主，我又不要看你回乡证。  
他叫一声“老施主”，不过是依人相面，看到眼前这人翻仓库翻得满面风尘，加之头发苍苍，已差不多白尽了，便保守估计，认为他已是个老人家。  
陈导演这就不干了：我系中年导演Benny Chan，虽然你的态度很尊重，但出家人怎么能打诳语。而且你，到底是鬼还是怪，还系什么不得了的东西！快说！我就不去文物局与派出所举报你。  
和尚很烦恼地瞅着他，说：不瞒施主，我先前确实是个和尚，眼下是……是……呐，那个。  
他说不下去了，回头指了指。导演循着他指引的方向看去，虽然屏息凝神，仔细看过，但是除了仓库黑黝黝的旧木门，仍是咩玩意儿都看不到。他又紧张，又不耐烦，便拿出在片场一脚踢翻道具箱的火爆脾气来，理不直气却壮声威足具矣：除了门板什么什么都看不见哪！  
和尚惨然一笑道：对啊，我现在就是那门板。

门板妖怪净能，过去是少林寺僧净能。自谓几十年前军阀混战时遭人杀害，挨了十数刀伤枪伤不说，还被大军阀曹某当胸贯刺刀钉在那曹府的一扇门板而之上。  
他跟摸着门打量的老陈说，不用找洞眼儿了，破四旧的时候，群众们革了曹府大院的命，扛门板回来的这家老太爷发挥主观能动性凑着孔洞，给装了俩白铁把手，喏就是你正勾着的这俩门把手。  
导演惊叹道：诶呀，果然，好精致！  
和尚盘膝在南瓜堆上坐下，凑着绿光端详这位香港友人，喃喃道：也是奇怪，我自1927年被钉上这门板的，因那曹蛮笃信巫人修习异术，在钉小僧的时候念了个恶毒咒儿，把我的魂魄封于这门板之上。几十年了，竟是不得脱身，你深夜拉动这门板，我也有所感觉，因此来见。  
陈某道：这一家子都认得你么？  
净能和尚道：八十来年，你是第一个看得到我的。我原以为永不会有人听到、看到我呢。每日不论昼夜，我跟这山中人家一道学习、生活，连新闻联播、春节晚会也会一起看，但他们皆视我为无物，大概是真的觉不到吧。  
那陈导演便将手一抬，说你等等。他也不多话，即憋住一口气，以自己的额头猛扣该门板数下，接着便与那净能和尚齐齐哎哟出声。  
那和尚捂着光头，怒道：你怎打人？  
那老陈扶着额头叹曰：疼是真疼……是不是撞得还不够劲，我梦不醒？  
又鼓足空虚丹田内外一切蛮力，重重撞去。后来听老乡说，直接撞破额角昏了，声音很大，把人家全家人都闹起来了。  
大家齐声保证，绝不会打新闻热线爆料，村委会也诚请导演先森不要跟外边人讲，在此地老乡家里，因为晚饭不够吃，饿得一个香港导演想撞门板自杀。

老陈说我没翻你家库房，我没想撞门自杀，但我饿是真的，我是饿得昏了以头抢门。他说的时候，背倚着门板儿，只得他一个人看得到，乃是同鬼和尚净能背靠背坐着，各自抱头呻吟。  
老乡忙用虾皮煮了菜粥给他吃，并从他怎么也参悟不透的地方，变出了神秘的牛肉罐头。他还没来得及问这罐头哪儿来的，端饭来的孩子就跑了。  
净能跟他咬耳朵，说你怎么不问我？都在篮子里，吊在房梁上。但是施主，要多吃斋念佛，吃牛肉罐头不是修行正道啊。  
老陈嘿嘿一笑，坐在门槛儿上，吃一口罐头，踹一下门板，说：我不入地狱，谁入地狱。  
老乡问地陪这香港同胞不是撞傻了吧？地陪说没啊，我觉得他是不喜欢这门板而已。也可能，他想拍个跟和尚有关系的片子呢？艺术家嘛，沉浸在自己的世界里，都是这么的不羁。  
老乡忙道：能不能请他进屋去吃，这块旧门板不同别个，已经订出去了。看见没，此系拆房老料，城里人很喜欢的！我儿子上网挂的拍卖，有大兄弟肯花两万，买它剁碎了好做珠子手串。这生意不好做，得支持货到付款。  
陈导演原本吃罐头吃得很得意，这时听见耳旁吹这阴风，霎时顿住。他问，你说的，是我背后这块门板儿？  
老乡说中啊！  
这老陈扭头看一眼，恰看见鬼和尚净能，还是浑身血渍，依然满面愁容。当即问他：这事儿真有？  
净能道：是啊，顺丰快递进山收货一周一次。明天你走了他们就该拆了我了。  
老乡看不见他，还道是导演在问自己，又忙应了一声道：您要是也喜欢，待会儿我先劈一块儿下来给您带着走？  
导演放下勺想了想，抬起头，微笑端方、眼镜反光。他问那老乡道：你儿子想不想拍大片啊？我那边需要好多能露脸的老乡角色哦，要是能跟领导们说好，你儿子、女儿、侄儿、侄女、叔伯、兄弟，也能一起来啊。不过，光你儿子一个好说，全村人都来的话这件事其实有点难办……

四个钟头后，乡政府派来接陈某人出山的车子到了。应其要求，来了辆军用小皮卡。门板儿已拆下，乃是那老乡一家，惠赠予他。  
门板在车斗里打包好了搁着。净能在车后座同老陈、老陈他助理一道儿挤着。没人看得见他，只老陈一个默默被他鬼压身啦。  
陈导演跟助理说：帮我记住啊，故事里要有许多难民。送个门板要搭四十个群众演员。  
助理一边记录一边摆出满脸打工者的生无可恋。  
陈导演又道：愿意剃头的，到时候都让他们演和尚！我能找个专业的师傅，先给我上课，我再给他们上课。  
净能笑出了声，前仰后合。他在他八十多年的静默世界里一个人开怀大笑着。老陈听见他笑，便又端详他，忽然看到他手臂露出的皮肉上有字，虽然还是被绿莹莹的阴光干扰，依旧是能看得清楚。  
捋高了他的袖子，再仔细看，发现是小孩子练字，胡乱抄写的一段宋诗。大约是刻在门板上，刷了黑漆看不清楚，但和尚与门板一体，和尚身上竟也留下了痕迹。  
细看去，他臂上肩上写着一句：世尘千劫都磨尽。  
出自宋人程珌《代上杨诚斋》。  
——世尘千劫都磨尽，独有诗缘渺亡极。天欲留公在世间，管领风月长为客。  
天要留公，哪儿别去。劫簸已矣，风月犹存。  
那导演志得意满，拍打着阴鬼的胳膊，嗷嗷嚷道：好耶好耶，鬼缠身啰！  
卡车司机被他惊得一抖，差点把不住方向盘，在山道上把那皮卡开得扭扭歪歪。  
地陪和助理，各是叹了口气。  
嗯，艺术家嘛，都是这样的不羁。

 

END


End file.
